Daily Must
Tips for Daily Must-do Class Quest You can claim these quests from Class NPC every day. Double Exp and Class Reputation will be obtained by completing the 1st ten quests which are easy to complete. So you’d better claim and complete them every day if you wanna upgrade your char fast. Astrology Claim this quest from Aurora the Goddess of Fate in Medagate every day and keep online for 1 hour, you will get bountiful of Exp, Undead Bird’s Hearts, Triumph Medals or Honor Medals randomly. But if you haven’t obtained items you wanna have, you can give up and claim new ones till you claim the one that you will obtain items you want. So it’s also the quest you must do every day. Odin’s Blessing It’s the daily quest that can be claimed from NPC Wali in Medagate once per day with bountiful rewards and potions. Even it’s a little difficult to complete, players can team up to complete it and claim bountiful rewards every day. Daily Quest Players will get amounts of Exp by completing these quests every day. You can claim the quest from NPC in maps of corresponding level. Escort Escort and Rob are the must-do quests which will give you amounts Expand Gold every day. Buffet This is also the welfare for players to obtain a lot of Exp. Buffet will open at 19:00-19:20 every day and you are recommended to attend the Buffet in team to get more Exp. The 1st thing you should do after you entered the Buffet is pressing key of F12 or clicking Button of Hide in the upper right corner of MI to hide all other players. Secondly, talk to Buffet MGMT NPC to claim Glasses. Please make sure your Inventory has 3 slots to place the Glasses. If there are not enough Inventory slots, you can talk to Buffet MGMT NPC to store your items in the Buffet Storehouse. Every player can claim the Glasses for 3 times in the Buffet and 3 Glasses in each claim. Then you can toast with others. If you are in team with others players, you can obtain more Exp in Toast. In the Buffet, there are some foods refreshed on certain table. You can collect that to get Exp and Gold. That is so easy to obtain Exp and Gold. You can also exchange Crystal Glass obtained in challenging Dungeons for more Glasses to obtain more Exp. Trivia It is a 2nd quest to obtain Exp without defeating monsters. It will open at 20:00-20:22 every day. Please note that you will get more points if you answer faster. If you don’t know the answers to the questions, you can hint to get the right answer. As for the Double Score, you are suggested to use that to answer the last several questions, because more points will be doubled. Besides, amounts of Undead Bird’s Hearts will be contained in the rewards, so you should show your knowledge and enjoy the fun and rewards in the Trivia! Alliance Dungeon Player can obtain a great number of Exp, Conqueror Medal, materials, etc. Especially the Exp Rain will give you more Exp and awesome items. Please note that this dungeon is very easy and the more players participate this dungeon, the more rewards and items you will obtain. After the alliance leader open the Dungeon, you should make the division clear, some guys should defeat monsters and others should collect Raindrops to revitalize the Tree. When the Tree has full HP, you succeed in completing the Dungeon and a new BOSS appears, defeat it and you will obtain more items. You should remember that the 1st one who attacks the Boss will get all rewards drops after defeating the BOSS. So attack it as soon as possible is the best choice to obtain awesome rewards. You will obtain Exp brought from the Exp Rain lasts to the end of the Dungeon. Don’t forget to claim Conqueror Medals after defeating the BOSS. But only players whose Alliance Reputations, which are used to exchange for accessories from Alliance Exchange NPC, are more than 1000 are qualified to claim. Arena and City Battle In Arena, players also can obtain some Exp. You can participate it and challenge other to show your strength. About City Battle, you must pin your hope on your Alliance Leader. And after win in the City Battle, you will obtain lots of Exp. Gold Quest--- Hunting and Soul Fragment Gold is very important in game and you can buy lots of items to support your play. Hunting is one important Dungeon to obtain lots of Gold. And it is very easy, what you need is to defeat automatically 200 monsters. The Soul Fragment will drop in Pirate Fortress or Underground Temple. You can solo these Dungeons every day to obtain corresponding fragments to exchange for advanced enhance stones. Deep Treasure Advanced equipments is very important for a warrior who wanna become more powerful and strengthened. Deep Treasure is the place in which players can obtain advanced purple equipments and accessories with high drop rate. Here you can easily obtain these equipments because you can only need to attack automatically and consume fewer potions. Also you can also obtain Triumph Medal to exchange for equipments. 4 challenges in Deep Treasure are also the must-do per day. Pirate Fortress If you have awesome equips, you must enhance them to increase the attributes and make them more powerful. So you must obtain the advanced item of Super Enhance Stone. Pirate Fortress is the best choice to obtain advanced enhance stones. Visit NPC Captain Jack in Medagate and enter the Dungeon, you will obtain some Lv1 Enhance Stone randomly by defeating monsters. Enter the 2nd level of Dungeon, you will obtain certain number Pirate Badges, which is used to exchange for advanced enhance stones from Enhance Exchange NPC Marsha. Underground Temple This is the Dungeon for players to obtain materials to upgrade or enhance pets. Visit NPC Shrine Guardian in Medagate to enter the Dungeon in team. Some crystals, pearls, pet exp potions for increasing basic attributes. So you must participate to obtain some important materials to strengthen your pets. Valkyrja's Test You can also enter Valkyrya’s Test to obtain some Runes, even the advanced ones, to increase some attributes by inlaying them on your equipments. One important benefit of challenging this dungeon is you can conquer one level to get exp bonus besides the pass rewards. the more times you conquer, the more exp you will get. Hope those tips above can help you in your journey on Odin Quest.